nypdbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Fancy
Arthur Fancy '(James McDaniel) was a police lieutenant for the NYPD 15th Precinct. He was able to rise through the ranks at a fast speed and was one of the newer African-American commanders on a police force previously run by Irish-American police officers. Career on NYPD Blue Arthur was one of the characters that influenced Andy Sipowicz which changed Andy's racist views. During the early seasons, Arthur and Andy clashed with each other, but they later learned to admire each other's talents. When borrough commander Haverill planned to remove Arthur from the 15th Precinct for fabricated reasons, Andy blackmailed him over an unsolved mob murder to leave Arthur alone. Haverill attempted another scheme to ruin Arthur's career through an informant who helped Arthur earn his detective's gold shield, but Arthur found out in time and Haverill later retired from the force. Arthur's younger brother, Reggie was a uniformed police officer who had a bigotry towards whites. Reggie's combatitive behavior drew the ire of his sergeant, Officer McNamara, a bigoted police cop who came through the academy with Arthur. McNamara claimed that Reggie was in the wrong line of work with his attitudes towards white bosses and later helped a black gypsy cab driver file a harassment claim against Reggie in the hopes of having his badge. McNamara blamed the harassment claim on the NYPD's programs that were developed to assist Minority citizens, claiming that it was department procedure to take any harassment complaint from a Minority citizen seriously, even if it was a minority officer such as Reggie who was being accused of the harassment. Arthur saw both McNamara's racism and his helping of the cabbie to write the complaint and had the 15th Precinct detectives investigate the cabbie to end the harassment claim. After the cabbie situation was resolved, Arthur recognized that Reggie's troubles with McNamara wouldn't go away and told Reggie to transfer away immediately, but not before he pointed out that none of the detectives who reached out for him to squash the complaint were African-American, which taught Reggie a lesson in trust. Fancy was married to a woman named Lillian. He also had two daughters and a son. In the first season, Arthur took in a foster child named Maceo and Arthur was devastated when Maceo's mom (who was a drug addict), returned to claim custody of her son. In the 4th season, Maceo was arrested for running drugs for his mother, and Arthur had to convince him to cooperate with the police in a sting against her dealer cohorts. Later, Mateo's mother blamed his son and said prison might do him some good. Arthur worked out a plea deal with the D.A.'s office where Maceo would spend a few years at a work farm instead of jail. In the 4th season, Arthur and Lillian were stopped at a traffic light and treated in a rough and racist manner by two uniform cops in Bayside, Queens. The officers held them at gunpoint over a broken taillight until Fancy revealed his badge. The following day, Arthur called the officers in claiming that they had overreacted pulling them over and treating them in a manner as if they were suspects in an armed robbery. After he questioned the officers, Arthur concluded that he and his wife were pulled over at gunpoint on the basis of their race alone. Officer Szymanski vehemently denied pulling them over on the basis of their race and claimed they did that to every suspect as a precaution. Angered, Arthur went to Captain Bass requesting that the Chief of Patrol transfer Officer Szymanski out of their predominantly Caucasian precinct of Bayside, Queens. Arthur figured that Szymanski would be forced to both "earn his money" and learn to better interact with African-Americans working in a predominantly African-American precinct. He recommended that Szymanski go to a precinct located either in Harlem or Brooklyn North, causing Szymanski to be reassigned to a precinct in Brooklyn's Bedford-Stuyvesant neighborhood. Szymanski later came to Fancy furious over having been reassigned to a "toilet" claiming that Fancy wrongfully abused his power which Fancy purposefully admitted to doing. Captain Bass then came to Fancy recommending that putting Szymanski in Bedford-Stuyvesant was a bad idea. Bass states that putting a bigoted police officer in a problematic and predominantly African American precinct would only add to that community's problems which would compromise the safety of innocent citizens. Arthur compromised and transferred Szymanski into the 15th precinct with a black partner. Szymanski later faced a false accusation of robbing a black drug dealer and then fired 5shots into a black undercover officer while at the 15th. Fancy came through clearing Szymanski of both problems after hearing Szymanski's side of both situations which lead to a truce between the two. After 9 years with the 15th Precinct, Arthur was promoted to Captain and moved on to his next assignment, but his influence upon the detectives didn't end there. When an extremely unpopular and overbearing lieutenant named Susan Dalto was transferred in as his replacement, Arthur called in one last favor for his detectives and had her transferred out. He was replaced by Lt. Tony Rodriguez, a legendary Narcotics Detective in the police department. Family *'Lillian Fancy (wife) *'2 daughters' *'1 son' *'1 foster son' *'Reggie' (brother) Category:Characters